Spectacle frames are known which comprise lens frames and temples which are foldable to a thin form in the same plane as the lens frames without lapping over the lens frames as shown in FIG. 8 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,035).
The opposed temples, indicated at 6 and 6a, each comprises an auxiliary temple member 3 and a main temple member 4. The auxiliary temple member 3 has a length corresponding to the vertical width of the lens frame 1, is supported by an outer portion of upper side 10 of the lens frame 1 and is movable about a pivot 31 in a plane substantially orthogonal to the plane of the lens frame 1. The main temple member 4 is pivoted as at 37 to the auxiliary temple member 3 and movable about the pivot 37 in a plane orthogonal to the plane of pivotal movement of the auxiliary temple member 3.
The auxiliary temple members 3 and the main temple members 4 of the above spectacle frame can be folded in the same plane as the lens frames 1. Accordingly, the spectacle frame has the advantage of being foldable to a smaller thickness than common spectacle frames having temples which lap over the lens frames when folded.
With the spectacle frame described, the auxiliary temple member 3 is biased in an unfolding direction by a torsion spring 32 at the portion thereof pivoted to the lens frame 1 as seen in FIGS. 2 and 3. However, the torsion spring 32 is small and low in spring force. Accordingly, when only one of the temples 6, 6a as unfolded, i.e., the temple 6, is grasped by one hand to wear the spectacles, the angle .alpha.l of the temple with the plane of the lens frames 1 varies owing to the gravity acting on the lens frames 1 as shown in FIG. 9. Thus, the opposed temples 6, 6a are out of balance with respect to the plane of the lens frames 1, so that the spectacles tilt as shown in FIG. 10 if worn in this state. The spectacles must then be worn again after correcting the unfolded position of the auxiliary temple members 3 with both hands.
The present invention provides a spectacle frame which is free of the above problem.